


Escape From Love

by firstneverland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstneverland/pseuds/firstneverland
Summary: “So, ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to see that you all gathered in this room today just as I asked of you. Thank you for that. Many of you probably have already heard the rumors about the ailment or... the illness of His Majesty. But I can assure you that it is way too early to bury my brother. Victor is very much alive. His illness may be dangerous, but not for the Kingdom, so no, it’s not contagious,” the Prince stiffened, considering his words for a little while and then continued with more tension, “His Majesty is in Rut.”





	

I was conflicted. For the first time I found myself in the throne room, where only the upper class—the aristocracy—was allowed to enter, and I should have been forever grateful just for the opportunity to stand where I stood. But I didn't like it here. For a mere commoner like me it was a miracle to be able to show up in the Castle, but I never really wanted to be here in the first place. Because I didn't belong here. I was everything that should be banned within these walls, and somehow I ended up being here anyway. Well, to be honest, _somehow_  is a wrong word. I know exactly _how_ I got here, and I think I could give you a proper explanation.

My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I come from Katsuki family, which was never  _ever_  noble. Thanks to our ‘Yu-topia’—the most famous Hot Springs in the Kingdom—we were always well-off, but we were never actually granted the noble title, because it is obscenely difficult for someone from the merchant guild to acquire even the lowest prominent rank.

Not so long ago, however, the situation had changed. My father, who's a very successful merchant and an entrepreneur, accomplished one of the greatest deals of his life: he managed to bestow his beloved son (i.e me) in a marriage of convenience with young Earl Phichit, who comes from impoverished aristocratic Chulanont family.

Despite the fact that I felt extremely uncomfortable participating in such venture, I should give my father proper respect for choosing my fiancé. Phichit is young, attractive, funny, passionate about everything he does, and also absolutely, undeniably busted. With that hot-headed nature of his, he gambled away practically everything he owned of his family long gone. My father thought that it was our lucky strike. I personally doubted that, but I still wasn’t able to convince him that a gambler wouldn’t make a good husband for me, and, at the end of the day, my father dismissed the plea to reconsider his decision.

In fact, Phichit turned out to be a very good person. He treats me with respect and have never intended to hurt me or even touch me in an intimate way. Our relationship is... friendly for the most part. I consider him as a good friend. Obviously I am no match for him no matter how much money I have. The circumstances forced him to engage with me. Had it been the other way, I doubt he would have ever laid his eyes on me. I see it in the way he looks down to me. For him I was and still am just a nice omega to spend a night with.

The wedding itself is still ahead of us, but the engagement took place last month. Shortly thereafter, my father insisted that my future husband and I should go out more. So, we attended soirees and receptions of all kinds, showed up together at every public event, where I often felt open disregard coming from other aristocrats. Everyone always thought I was a jumped-up nobody. They still do. For them it is origin that matters, not wealth or personal merit. They despise the fact that my grandfather was only a mere merchant who owned a small shop on the Main Square. They hated that my father without any help became the richest man in the guild of merchants. It doesn’t matter as long as I don’t meet their _high standards_ , and it drives me insane how none of these aristocrats lifted a finger to deserve to be here. So, contrary to the public opinion, I was proud of my father and almost never resented him for this venture with the marriage. After all, he wants the best for me.

I lifted my head a little. My clothing and jewelry were no worse than the others’. My appearance never let me down as well: my body is lean and lightly muscled, which is not very typical of omegas. My hair is black, straight, and short. My eyes have distinct golden color. Surely I cannot tell that I am handsome as hell, but I know I am attractive, and those glowing gazes of different Alphas, admiring me constantly, acknowledge that fact well enough.

However, when I glanced at my future husband, I nearly lost my spirit. He was clearly embarrassed of me. My lack of nobility was always stressing him out. Phichit thought that I was an actual representation of young Earl's serious financial distress. Every time I saw him cringing involuntary like that, I knew that another attempt to dissuade my father from this wedding was unavoidable, even though I was painfully aware that it wouldn’t work.

Carried away by my thoughts, it took some time for me to notice that today it isn’t my persona who interests everyone. It’s something else. Aristocrats—all gathered in the Castle of our governor—discussed something rather excitedly. I tried to listen to overhear someone’s conversation but didn’t manage to catch anything important. So, I had to ask my future husband for explanations.

“My dear Yuuri, rumor has it that His Majesty is ill,” Phichit said in a patient, warm tone.

I couldn’t hide my surprised look. After King Yakov died, his son Victor took the reins of power. Strong and youthful Alpha. The Prophet predicted a long life and reign for him. The illness could not possibly be the case here. But before I could question the words of my fiancé, the central door of the throne room swung open.

“Glory to His Highness Young Prince Yuri!”

“Glory!” everyone chanted, myself included.

The court nobility immediately came to life. I must admit that it was very interesting to see the Prince, the brother of King Victor, the second-in-command, and also my namesake I was very often compared to (if not always). To see him so close with my own eyes was something truly miraculous, and I didn’t want to miss anything.

However, when the Prince suddenly appeared in front of me, I thought I was looking at someone else. Not because he didn't look like a Prince. He did. I just expected some resemblance in the features, but he didn’t resemble to me at all. First of all, he was certainly younger than me: late teens—probably somewhere around eighteen or nineteen—with a petite, but somewhat strong build. Second of all, he had these stunning green-blue eyes and a round face, framed by his blond hair. I wondered why people even compared us. We were anything _but_ alike.

The Prince stormed across the room and sat down on the small throne that was placed next to the throne of the Ruler. I heard it was one of the first orders of the new King: he granted the Prince a permission to sit beside his elder brother.

While Prince Yuri stared at aristocrats with that piercing gaze of his, I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“So, ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to see that you all gathered in this room today just as I asked of you. Thank you for that. Many of you probably have already heard the rumors about the ailment or... the illness of His Majesty. But I can assure you that it is way too early to bury my brother. Victor is very much alive. His illness may be dangerous, but not for the Kingdom, so no, it’s not contagious,” the Prince stiffened, considering his words for a little while and then continued with more tension, “His Majesty is in Rut.”

The audience gasped with a noticeable relief, and, frankly speaking, I didn't understand why they even had to escalate the panic if that was the case.

“Then, why are we here, Your Highness?” asked Earl Celestino in confusion, “I think, there are few people who can help His Majesty with this problem. _Specialists in the field_ , if you know what I mean.”

The Prince curled his lips in disgust.

“Do you seriously think that I would allow some whore in my brother’s bedroom?”

“Well, then take one of the servants, why don't you?” Baron Gregory supplemented.

Prince Yuri abruptly stood up from his chair.

“His Majesty and I have already discussed the issue, because it will happen again and not once. After my brother broke his engagement with Christophe, he is left without an omega. I am positive everyone here realizes that it takes time to find a decent match. So, we have come to a decision that His Majesty needs someone special. A _favorite omega_ of some sort.” 

I blinked, not expecting something like this.

“Unfortunately,” Prince Yuri continued, “His Rut has begun before my brother could choose the partner, so I will do it for him.”

My fiancé giggle-snorted loudly, taking advantage of the hubbub of voices that filled the room.

“What’s the matter?” I asked curiously.

“Everything here looks like a badly arranged comedy to me.”

”Why?”

”Because it is an open secret that His Highness himself satisfies sexual needs of his brother.”

I turned my head to the Prince, dumbfounded.

“Wait. They are both Alphas, aren’t they?”

“So what?”

Alright, I heard that things like this happen sometimes. I also heard these things are usually conceived as something extremely perverted... but for a King and a Prince to be involved in this? Insane.

“W-why do they even need some fair-haired omega then?”

Phichit shrugged, “It seems His Majesty is not capable of dealing with the Rut on his own. In the end, nature always takes control.”

I was so shocked by this simple statement of fact that I didn’t even pay attention to my surroundings until the entire hall fell silent.

The Prince sat down again, shifted slightly, getting comfortable on the throne, and continued, “So, as I’ve already said, I will choose that omega myself among those who present here today.”

The room practically exploded with noise after this phrase.

“Is it even possible?” I asked my fiancé.

“I don’t see the reason why not. They are Royal family, they can do what they want, right?” Phichit muttered in a dry tone.

“Your Highness,” Earl Celestino spoke again, “With all due respect, everybody present here today belongs to aristocracy. No noble family would ever agree to participate in some… extramarital affair.”

“Even with the King?” Prince Yuri seemed a little amused by the claim, “In addition, that lucky omega will obtain  _so many benefits_ …”

Everyone fell silent, apparently evaluating advantages and disadvantages of such an offer. On the one hand, a defamed omega would unlikely be able to find a good party for the rest of the life. On the other hand, however, it was a dream come true to do a favor for the King himself.

“Your Highness,” Baron Gregory addressed the Prince again, “If it is necessary for the well-being of our King, my son could…”

I felt sick. In order to curry favor with the King a father was willing to sell his son even if it would put an end to his future. A wave of horror ran through my body.

Prince Yuri raised his hand, interrupting the Baron, “Apparently, you didn’t understand me. I'm not asking for your advice or permission. I simply inform you of what I am going to do. This is my choice to make, not someone else’s, and certainly not yours, Baron Gregory.”

The nobility was indignant. Someone cursed in hushed voices, calling Prince Yuri 'promiscuous despot', and that was, in fact, the most delicate accusation. But the Prince didn’t even pay attention. His Highness rose from his seat and descended from a small podium to walk around the room, looking tenaciously for the right candidate. Baron Gregory, who offered his son earlier, pushed young omega forward, but the Prince’s eyes remained indifferent to what he saw.

“I’m going to choose the most beautiful flower that will please Victor’s eyes,” he said thoughtfully, continuing to move around the room.

Many omegas took it as a challenge to their beauty and proudly straightened. It really struck me how just a single phrase from that young and powerful Alpha could change the entire atmosphere and the attitude of nobility to what was happening. These silly omegas didn’t see the true nature of the auction, where they were presented just as a mere commodity for their King. For them it was a beauty contest. And I promised myself that as soon as I get out of this madhouse, I would do everything to explain my father how wrong he was, trying to shove me in ‘the upper class’. And if he would not be satisfied with my argumentation, I would run away. Yes, totally run away.

The Prince’s gaze suddenly stopped on me, and for a moment I lost connection with reality. I was drowning in two blue-green oceans of his eyes. My cheeks burned and I swallowed hard. Fortunately, the Prince turned his head to face Phichit, and I was finally able to catch my breath. My head was still buzzing though, and I could barely make out the words of their conversation.

“Who is this, Earl?” my entire consciousness was completely on how smooth the Prince’s voice was.

“My fiancé, Your Highness. His name is Yuuri Katsuki,” Phichit introduced me, and I saw how something clicked in the Prince’s mind when he heard my name.

“Yuuri, huh? And no noble title means…”

“… that my fiancé is from the merchant class, yes, Your Highness,” the Earl admitted, blushing.

Prince Yuri looked back to me, and I visibly panicked, realizing that so much attention to my persona wasn’t just pure curiosity.

His Highness walked closer to me, leaving no personal space, “Two Yuris in the same bed, huh? I’m already interested in how Victor is going to react. You’ll be good to him, right, Yuuri?”

I felt my throat tighten.

“Alright, I think I found who I was looking for,” he proclaimed loudly, “Baron Yuuri Katsuki. Since our King cannot share his bed with commoners, this omega is granted with the hereditary title. As for you, Earl Phichit, on behalf of His Majesty your debts are forgiven. But I strongly recommend you to visit the family estate. And do not show up nowhere near the Castle for the next few years. The decision regarding your marriage will be considered by His Majesty himself, when he is able to do so. Now, I ask everyone to leave the Castle walls.”


End file.
